


Okaeri

by Dulin



Series: Welcome Home Arc [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent doesn't really have a home. Just people that he always come back to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> Between AC and DoC. Missing scene.
> 
> A/N : So, I was trying to write some Gundam Wing. See how well that worked.

Tifa smiles as she hears the steps on the roof of Seventh Heaven.

Vincent is back earlier than usual. He usually doesn’t show up until it’s dark outside, often after the bar has closed for the night and the last patrons unceremoniously thrown out. Every once in a while, though, he’ll reach Midgar by mid-afternoon and take up his usual perch on the roof.

She was surprised the first time she heard the steps above her head, too high for it to be the kids or Cloud on the second floor. Then, she was surprised that she’d actually heard them. Vincent moves like a cat. You don’t hear him unless he wants you to.

Knowing that, it wasn’t that hard to put two and two together.

Tifa reaches for the kettle and puts some water to boil. She counts to ten, and smiles again as she hears small feet running down the stairs. Right on cue, Marlene comes into the bar. She’s smiling too.

Tifa tried to make Vincent come down at first, but while he always accepted the drink she brought with her, he seemed strangely reluctant to follow her back into the house. That too was not too difficult to understand, not after spending months on the road with both of them. They don’t talk about it, and she doesn’t either. It just is. And since talking things out isn’t exactly Vincent’s preferred method of dealing, she’s chosen to compromise and lure him inside another way.

It’s almost always Marlene who ends up navigating the roof of the building to bring Vincent his tea. Not that Denzel would refuse if asked, of course. But his own brand of hero worship tends to be directed towards Cloud rather than Vincent. In the end, it’s almost as if the kids tacitly agreed on who would be doing what when Cloud or Vincent turns up.   
Neither Cloud nor Vincent has complained so far.

She helps Marlene up to the roof, then goes back inside to wait. Ten minutes later, Marlene walks back in carrying the empty mug, Vincent in tow. She hands the mug to Tifa, then goes back upstairs, leaving them alone in the deserted bar room.

“He’s in,” Tifa says. “I think he’s sleeping, but he won’t mind you waking him up.”

Vincent nods once and makes his way to the stairs. He’s about to leave the room when she speaks again.

“Vincent?”

He stops, looking at her quizzically.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
